


Thank God We're Hot Space Chicks With Superpowers

by aldiara



Category: Alien Series, Doctor Who
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripley needs loosening up. River Song is happy to help.</p>
<p>Written for the "Aliens Made Them Do It" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God We're Hot Space Chicks With Superpowers

Ellen Ripley doesn't get nervous.

Shouldn't get nervous. She's lost the knack of even basic terror decades ago, alone in space faced with the embodiment of fear itself.

So why it is that she's trembling in her civvies at the sight of the woman in a sequined black evening gown, blonde curls and cleavage spilling everywhere, she has no fucking clue.

The blonde woman leans close, her breath hot against her ear, even as Ellen watches her own hands lift, compelled by something too malevolent to grasp.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I've got _tons_ of experience with this sort of thing."


End file.
